


Flowers

by ErinBocca



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Farm work AU, Fluff, M/M, Nothing but soft sweet feels, Short & Sweet, Thor is easily flustered, all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinBocca/pseuds/ErinBocca
Summary: Thor is volunteering at the Rogder's farm for the summer, and another volunteer there has not only caught his full attention, but his heart too.





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yakisoba13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisoba13/gifts).



> A Soft™ gift I wrote late at night for Yakisoba13 ❤️ 🧡 💛 💚 💙 💜 She is so amazing and deserves all the loves and affection and to be wrapped up in a big cozy blanket!

Thor wiped the sweat from his brow after settling the heavy hay bail in its neat stack. He had been volunteering at the Rodger’s farm for a month now, using his free summer time to help out and maybe lose the little bit of weight he had gained from sitting at a desk, studying at college. 

 

To anyone else, it simply looked as though the big blond was taking a breather, but really, his pale blue gaze searched the grounds. He searched for the same thing every day; the prettiest thing the young man had ever had the privilege of seeing. 

 

Loki. 

 

Thor’s breath caught, not having expected to see the other man so close. His back was turned from him, coming out of the stables with a pitchfork, ready to start shoveling the hay to the horses inside. His raven hair was tied up and off his neck, secured with a thin red ribbon, and his pale face was shaded with a broad hat. 

  
Loki had started volunteering here not long after Thor had, and the blond had actually tripped over himself when he had first seen the lithe young man, and blushed furiously when he had been kind enough to help him to his feet. 

Thor was sure he thought him clumsy.. Maybe even a little slow. 

 

But he just couldn’t help it whenever Loki was near him! His tongue felt all tied and the words he had perfectly poised in his mind tumbled in an unrefined mumble during the brief moments they talked. 

 

When Loki turned around, their eyes met, and Thor had a brief moment of panic, realizing he had been staring at the smaller man and in an attempt to pretend he was busy, grabbed the hay bail he had just put down. 

 

“H- hey Thor?” The soft voice called out, sounding like music to the blond’s ears and his attention was right back on Loki. 

“..Yeah?”

 

“Could you… I mean, would you mind, bringing one of those bails over? They’re so heavy and..” He trailed off, his bright green eyes looking down to the ground as he tucked a loose lock of hair behind his ear.

 

“Yeah! Yes-, I mean, yes I can -.” Thor mentally kicked himself again for stumbling over his own words, but at least he didn’t stumble when he walked over to where Loki was. 

He could feel the younger man’s eyes on him as he did, softly gesturing just inside the stable where there was a wheelbarrow. 

 

Once it was settled and Thor had unbound it for him, he turned and meant to make his leave out of the stable before he said or did anything stupid, but stopped short.

Loki was standing so right in front of him, looking up at him with a smile that would make sugar seem bitter, and already Thor could feel the red rising in his cheeks.

 

“Thank you Thor. You’re very sweet for always doing things for me, and I’m sorry I always ask you to do heavy lifting.” He said apologetically. But before Thor could open his mouth and tell him that he didn’t mind at all, Loki spoke first.

“I asked Mrs. Rodgers if I could cook dinner tonight. And.. I wanted to make something for you, as a thank you.” 

 

Thor swore Loki’s cheeks were just as red as his own felt-, but maybe that was just his imagination, or the shade of his pretty hat.

“Loki, you don’t have to do all that for me,”    
  


“I know..” He tucked another dark lock behind his ear. “But, I want to. So do you prefer roast or chicken?” He asked in a way that said there wasn’t going to be much room for argument, and far be it from Thor to be rude and turn him down. 

 

“Roast-,” The blond answered at last with a soft laugh, and it made Loki smile brightly. He took Thor’s big hand in his own and the bigger man felt a jolt of pure joy go through him when he did.

 

“Roast it is then. Thank you Thor.” Loki gave his hand another squeeze, and they held each other’s gazes for a long moment. It was broken only when another voice called out Thor’s name.

Steve needed him back by the hay. 

 

“Oh- I - I should let you get back,” Loki said before letting his hand go and picking the pitchfork again. “And I should get to doing this,,.” 

 

“Right, yeah.” Thor nodded, turning to leave, then turning back. “Hey Lo,” The younger turned to him again, but the words Thor had meant to say died on his tongue. 

 

“Uh,, .. If you need any more help.. I don’t mind.” He said instead. Loki’s shoulders lowered some, but his smile remained as he nodded.

 

\---

 

Dinner that night was more of a feast. The Rodgers family was all seated at the massive table, with Thor on one side and Loki on the other and was dishing the food out. 

Thor tried his best to focus on the glass of water in front of him, or with simple conversation with Steve or his friend Bucky, but his eyes always wandered back to Loki. 

 

When he came by his chair, Thor couldn’t help but feel the heat of Loki’s body standing so close to him, and when he sneaked a look up at him, he found emerald eyes already looking down at him. 

Red flushed his cheeks and he looked down again. He swore he heard Loki chuckle, but it was so soft under the hum of table conversation he couldn’t be sure. 

 

The younger man filled Thor’s plate, more than what he usually ate, even adding an extra bread roll without a word before setting the food down and sitting back in his own seat, striking up quick conversation with Mrs. Rodgers.

 

Unbeknownst to either of them, Steve and Bucky exchanged knowing glances.

 

\---

 

The next few days went by like this, with occasional favors being exchanged back and forth between the two of them. Thor would help Loki feed the horses, and Loki would help Thor with fixing fencing. Somehow the smaller man would always have exactly what Thor needed; nails, wire, clippers, . And they were always in the blond’s hand before he even needed to ask.

 

Thor was becoming a little more comfortable around him, able to actually hold conversation without stuttering (as much). He learned that Loki was in college as well, and that he loved astrology. He learned that Loki liked to star gaze, and he read more than Thor probably had in his entire life. 

Each little fact learned, Thor kept like a treasure. 

 

The more days that went by, the more that Thor was realizing what all these feelings meant. 

 

He was falling in love. 

 

He  **was** in love. 

  
  


Thor realized this when he was in the middle of the fields, stopping in his tracks at the epiphany. Every time he thought of the dark haired man, his chest filled with an indescribable warmth, and everything felt a little brighter and vibrant when Loki entered the room.

 

But.. did he feel the same about Thor?

 

He thought back to these last few days; all the conversation and compliments, and touches that made the massive man’s knees weak. He knew from his own side he had feelings for Loki, but he wondered if he was imagining the feelings returned. 

 

What if he was just being friendly?

 

What if he wasn’t?

 

Could he take that chance?

 

___

 

Loki had finished his work for the day, sitting on one of the benches outside. The sun was starting to set, casting a beautiful golden glow over the rolling fields below. It was really beautiful, though a part of the thin man missed the bustle of the city.

Volunteering on Rodger’s farm had been an unexpected opportunity and he couldn’t have been happier to have taken up the chance for the experience. 

 

He never would have met Thor otherwise. 

 

Thinking about the giant blond man made Loki smile, and he brushed his hair to one side of his shoulder. He was sweet, thoughtful, and Loki wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around his soft middle, pressing his face into his plush chest. He found himself wanting to rub his back after a long hard day, and knew that Thor would more likely try to take care of him first. 

 

The thought made him blush and smile more, and he busied himself with braiding his hair.

 

\--

 

Thor stood several feet away, behind Loki. He was sitting on the bench, watching the sunset with his back turned to him, but even still, Thor could feel his heart beating in his throat. 

He was nervous. God he was so nervous. 

 

He clutched the bouquet of flowers in his hand a little tighter. He had picked the wildflowers while out in the field and now he wondered if he should get Loki something nicer with professional roses or something like that. 

 

If he turned around now, Loki wouldn’t notice him standing there, and he could come back with something better than just flowers and .. himself. 

 

But indecision kept him firmly rooted to the ground. 

If he turned back, he didn’t know if he would have the courage to try again. Summer was ending soon, and they would go back home- 

What if he never saw Loki again??

 

The fear is what made him finally move, swallowing hard as he walked up to the smaller, remembering only at the last second to hide the flowers behind his back. 

 

“H-hey Loki.” He managed out, and he seemed to surprise Loki who turned with a tiny gasp. But the startled look was quickly replaced by a warm smile. 

 

“Hi Thor. Come to watch the sunset with me?” He asked, sounding so sweetly innocent, and scooted over on the bench to allow the bigger man to sit.

But Thor didn’t move. 

 

“I uh-.. . I,” Oh no, his words were getting tangled again and his mouth was try and he  _ knew _ this was a bad idea-! 

 

“Thor?.. Are you alright?” Loki’s dark brows knit in slight worry and he cocked his head to the side. 

 

It was now or never. 

 

Thor took a deep breath , and thrust the flowers into view. 

 

“I -  I like you-”  He managed to say, wincing at how simple he sounded. “I like you a lot, and I -... I was.. Wondering if, maybe you’d like to go out?”

 

Fuck he sounded like a third grader telling his crush he liked him, and the blush that came to Thor’s cheeks felt even hotter and his bright eyes bored into the ground. He looked as though he was waiting for Loki’s rejection-,

 

But it never came. 

 

Suddenly arms were flung around his broad shoulders, wrapped around his neck in a tight hug. Thor’s mouth was open in a startled gasp but it was silenced when Loki pressed his lips to his in a kiss.

 

The blond was so shocked that he couldn’t move, could barely breathe, and he felt the prickle of tears of joy in the corners of his eyes. Loki was kissing him! He Liked him too!!

 

Loki pulled away from the kiss but stayed in intimate space, clinging to the giant man and giggling softly at his dazed expression.

 

“Nothing would make me happier.”


End file.
